Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle electrical component. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle electrical component having a wireless communication unit that is detachably supported to the bicycle electrical component.
Background Information
In recent years, some bicycles are provided with electrical components or devices to make it easier for the rider to operate the bicycle. In more recent years, bicycle control systems exist that wirelessly control these bicycle electrical components or devices. A bicycle wireless system is advantageous in that electrical cables connecting bicycle electrical components to each other can be omitted. Examples of some these bicycle electrical components include suspensions, transmission devices (e.g., derailleurs, internally geared hubs, etc.) and seatposts. Typically, bicycles equipped with electric bicycle components are also provided with a battery for supply electrical power to the bicycle electrical components.